Luanne Gets Lucky
Luanne Gets Lucky is the two hundred-fourth episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on March 25, 2007. The episode was written by Jonathan Collier, and directed by Ken Wong. Synopsis The episode begins with Luanne at the barber shop she's working at, where she engages in a self-pitying monologue to an uninterested prom-goer girl about how she wanted to go to her prom when she had the chance, but couldn't because her mother had broken the law. She tries to ask Lucky to go to a prom with her, but he refuses, saying that he wants to seek a stump that his grandfather found a long time ago (and that Lucky himself found, but due to a slip in a bathroom forgot about its location). Saddened by his decision, Luanne meets up with a 15-year-old high school senior named Kevin at the barber shop who agrees to go to the prom with her. That night, Lucky and Luanne have an argument, which ends up with him driving off angrily to find the stump. Through Lucky's friends, Elvin and Mud Dobber (from "The Redneck on Rainey Street"), he finds out that she's going to the prom with Kevin. Unbeknownst to Lucky, Elvin and Mud Dobber take matters into their own hands and see Luanne's "date" to the prom as disgraceful, so they try to scare Kevin away from her by threatening to kill the kid (because Kevin has experienced all the bullying tricks there are) if he goes to the prom. Initially, Kevin backs out of the date but Peggy, who is determined to experience the prom herself vicariously through Luanne, orders him to attend. Hank, Dale, Boomhauer and Bill help Lucky to find the stump because crossing the county line would put Elvin and Mud Dobber in violation of probation. He tries to seek advice from Hank about what he should do with Luanne, which Hank is reluctant to give as talking about relationships makes him uncomfortable. Finally seeing the error of his ways after finding the stump, Lucky drives away in his truck (and consequently leaves all four of them behind in the cold night) to reach Luanne to apologize to her. After Luanne and Kevin have dinner at That's Amore (recently reopened by the health department; Luanne tells Keven he'll have the Chicken Florentine while she has the Garlic Flatiron Steak), they go to the high school for the prom. Despite Peggy's best efforts to keep the rednecks away, they manage to enter the prom to kill Kevin, while Luanne encourages him to fight them back and is still rooting for him despite how it's clear he's no match for them. Just as they're about to off the kid, Lucky pulls the double doors off with the winch of his truck and intervenes just in time to stop his friends from hurting Kevin. He manages to reconcile with Luanne but allows her to dance with Kevin so he doesn't feel left out. During the last hour of the prom, both Luanne and Lucky dance together in the center of the court. Back at the stump Lucky couldn't retrieve again, Hank, Bill, Dale and Boomhauer are seen shivering in the night. Trivia *When Lucky is telling the story of how his grandfather found the stump, he was told a false story to cover up the real one. **False Story: Lucky's grandfather found the stump while being lost at a chruch picnic, there a storm came and he found shelter in the stump. Later he was stricken with an illness and died before he could get the stump **Real Story: Lucky grandfather was a prisoner who was running from the law, he found a stump while runing from the police, he tried to hide but the hounds sniff him out and found him. He later died when he was sentenced to the electric chair. *We also get to see how Lucky slipped in the bathroom and got him his settlement money, even though it contradicts his story in The Redneck on Rainey Street where he says he slipped because of a father changing his baby’s diaper in the men's room on a changing table *Elvin and Mud Dobber, who were already on probation for assault with a nail gun, should have been arrested for felony menacing (since Kevin is a minor) and Lucky for destruction of school property for ripping the gym doors open. *Kevin mentions that he is 15-years-old and a senior. This implies that he may of skipped 2-3 grades, since Bobby is about 13 and in middle school, and most high school Seniors are 17-18 years old. *When Luanne told Kevin that when nerds are pushed to their limit, it gave them amazing strength that allow them to knock out the person who bully them with one punch, which is a movie cliche involving a nerd and a bully. *The dress that Luanne wears to the prom is the same style as Cinderella’s ballgown from the Disney version of Cinderella only it’s pink. *Luanne states in this episode she missed her prom because she had to testify against her mother for assaulting her father. However, the final episode of the next season would reveal that Luanne hadn't seen her father since she was a child. This is one of many contradictions concerning Hoyt that was created from the revelations in Life: A Loser's Manual. Category:Episodes Category:Season 11 Category:Episodes starring Luanne